Heavenly Retribution
by Acheron the Fallen
Summary: Follow Acheron, the fallen Angel as he is litterally dragged to Hell and back...


A copy of this can also be found on my main profile page…

So... I got stressed at college and wrote something. Something... different. Before now I'd worked on Matrix fan fiction but my parents always said I should write my own things (now they're telling me I live in a fantasy world and should wake up a little. Never happy, parents). So I wrote something of my own. And damn is it ever different.

I'm guessing the one story I post here will be... this story. It's called **Heavenly Retribution **and is just about that. It involves Angels, Archangels, God, Demons, Vampires and Humans. It's my version of what _I _think Heaven and Hell is like. Everyone has a different idea of what comes after death, and they all have their own ideas of Heaven and Hell. This is mine.

So I know I'm going to get a lot of crits from this, because... Everybody has their own opinions on what I'm writing about. This is new for me, writing something completely my own. There's... no boundaries. Which is probably why my story so far is over 1200 pages long already. Arial font, size 11. You heard me.

About the research for all of this... I mean after all, I'm writing about God, the universe and everything so I figured I should get it right. I researched a lot of Christian sites, Wikepedia, books, watched films, TV, talked to friends and family and got their opinions. So hopefully I got a lot of the shit I'm writing about right. But I'm not promising anything; remember most of this is just my interpretation.

Now let's see, what have I forgotten... I'll post every two weeks. It'll have chapters, I'll keep it interesting... I'll happily welcome reviews and crits, as long as they're not offensive.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to get the first few pages up but I've been really busy with college lately. As soon as I finish typing up a few of the first one hundred pages and I can post the whole of this story, and that'll be a lot.

Also, the first hundred pages is pretty bad because I was writing this more to get rid of stress, but after that the story is better reading and calms down a lot more too.

I hope you guys can read fast.

* * *

"Stop struggling" Mewt growled, he sat by one of the metal tables in his lab, studying samples he'd taken from certain 'creatures' he'd captured. He sighed deeply and got up from his seat, walking across the room he stopped in front of a large tube of water.

A man was inside, struggling against the restraints holding him in place. He was breathing in the water seemingly without any problems, his long white hair brushed against the back of his legs as he tried pulling free again. His face was perfectly even; he was thin and pale, wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers hanging loosely off of his waist. He looked like an Angel, not surprising really...

Mewt straightened his hair using the reflection in the glass, his short curly hair was in his eyes again, and always would be. He straightened up his smart black pinstripe suite and smiled to himself. He grimaced as the man in the tube pulled at the restraints again.

"Give it up Acher, you can't get free." he straightened up his tie "You'll pass out again soon, there's no point in fighting it..."

Acher stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. Mewt Grinned and turned back around to continue with his work. A thud sound hit his ears; he spun around again and growled at Acher "You can't get free so stop trying!"

Acher opened his eyes and stared at Mewt, he grit his teeth, a moment later large white wings burst from Acher's back, blood seeped out and mixed with the water, dancing in-front of his face as he glared at Mewt angrily.

The glass cracked, not able to take the strain of Acher's wings as they filled the tube. Mewt took a few steps back and jumped out of the way as the glass smashed. Acher hit the floor; a large piece of glass got lodged into his leg as he fell. He groaned and rolled onto his back.

Mewt hissed and stepped forward, standing over Acher "Fallen Angels, you're too fucking hard to predict."

Acher looked up sleepily at Mewt "I really don't like you." a shock of pain ran through his body, he cringed. "Ahhfuck."

A smirk crossed Mewt's face, he looked down at Acher's leg "This bothering you?" he yanked out the large piece of glass.

"AAH!" Acher yelled, breathing heavily "You ASSHOLE!"

Mewt laughed but was cut short, Acher raised his hand, making Mewt fly back, pinning him against the wall. He got up slowly from the floor and limped over to the door, keeping his palm faced towards Mewt.

"You won't get far Acher! I'll find you again, just like last time!" Mewt shouted angrily.

Acher walked out, keeping his hand aimed at the door, he walked into the lift and pressed the ground floor button, leaning heavily against the rail surrounding the wall. He sighed deeply "What's the date…"

The lift doors opened, Acher walked out and passed a receptionist, he muttered without thinking "Evening."

"Evening." she said without looking up. She paused and peered over her glasses "Wait…" she looked him up and down, the dripping wet, half naked fallen angel smiled back at her.

"Have you been cleared to leave?" she asked curiously.

Acher nodded "Why else would I be here?"

She looked at the red stain gathering beneath one of his feet and the torn black trousers "You're bleeding pretty bad."

"You know Mewt." Acher shrugged.

"Well I guess if you're going…you can't leave like that, would you like me to call one of our personal company cabs for you?" she smiled sweetly.

Acher paused "That would be nice, thank you."

The girl picked up the phone on the desk beside her and dialled a number, she said something inaudible into the phone, perhaps she was talking another language, perhaps Acher was passing out, he couldn't tell.

"He's just pulling up. Goodbye."

Acher waved "Thanks, bye." he limped out of the building to a cab waiting for him outside, he hopped into the back of the car and sunk into the black leather seats.

"Where to?"

Acher sighed "As far away from her as possible."

"Sure," he replied, "the further I go the more I get paid." he smiled, looking into the rear view mirror as he accelerated away "Damn, you look rough."

"Tell me about it." Acher said, laying down on the back seat. "Have you by any chance got anything I can use for a bandage?"

The cab driver laughed "Sure," he opened up a small cabinet opposite the passenger seat and pulled out a roll of bandages "Always keep medical supplies in here for Mewt, he gets pretty badly beat up sometimes when he's collecting his 'samples'."

"This is Mewt's cab?" Acher asked, taking the bandages from the cab driver and wrapping his leg up quickly.

"Yeah, he uses it the most, then there is that nice secretary. Anyway, he likes to get picked up by me when he's got company." He smiled, looking back into the mirror.

"Company?" Acher lay back down in the back of the cab.

The cab driver nodded "Those poor girls down last very long once he gets his teeth into them."

Acher paused "You… know?"

"That's he's a Vampire? Who doesn't? Why did you think I wasn't surprised when a half dead Angel crawled into the back of my cab?" He laughed as if it had been a silly thing to say.

"Good point. Though… mortals aren't supposed to know these things." Acher shut his eyes.

"I guess I'm just lucky then."

"I wouldn't call it luck. Mind if I pass out for a little while on your back seat?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

"-Cabs, calling all cabs, if you have an Angel by the name of Acher in the back of your cab please return to base immediately, he was not authorised to leave, repeat he was not authorised to leave."

"I really hate this part of my job."

Acher opened his eyes and sighed deeply "He'll never stop hunting me…"

The cabdriver looked back into the rear view mirror "Sorry… Wait, what?"

"Mewt," Acher sighed sadly "He's been chasing me for a long time now, wanted to learn from me… but he doesn't understand anything. He finally caught me and… I don't know how long I was in that lab… My memory is a little hazy." he shook his head. "You said you didn't like this part of your job?"

The cab driver nodded "I have to take you back, I have orders from the boss himself."

"Only because he killed the secretary."

"Why… why would he kill her?" the cabdriver said unbelievingly.

"She let me out, called me a cab…" Acher closed his eyes again. "I'd jump out the car if my leg didn't hurt so bad."

"He'd expect you to do something like that?"

Acher nodded slowly.

"Then how about I stop and let you out, I'll tell him that's what you did, if that's something he'd expect you to do he won't question it." he smiled happily and pulled the cab over.

"You'd take that risk?" Acher asked, slightly surprised.

"You seem like a nice guy."

Acher laughed bitterly "Seem."

The cabdriver seemed to have not heard him "I'll let you out here, we've reached the outskirts of the city, this place is mostly old abandoned warehouses, you should be safe here."

Acher sat up and looked around "Thank you."

The cab driver nodded "Anytime. But remember, I drove the opposite way when we left base, you jumped out of the cab and disappeared when you heard the message from Mewt."

"Got it," Acher opened the door but paused half way out of the car "What's your name, by the way?"

"My friends call me Jo, your names Acher, right?" Jo asked.

"Acheron."

Jo paused "Like the river-"

"In Hell, yeah. Mewt shortens it because he doesn't like to think I'm any better than him because I have a 'cool name'." he shook his head.

"Strange kid." Jo grinned "I'll seeya' 'round."

"Thanks again Jo." Acheron said and hopped out of the cab, the car turned around behind him and sped away into the distance. The sun was beginning to rise, he ran into one of the warehouses and walked up to the top floor, which seemed to be filled with offices, no-doubt owned by the people who had owned the warehouse previously.

He stepped inside one of the offices and closed the blinds, shutting them tight. He sat down in an old leather chair, a cloud of dust sprung up around him. He coughed a couple of times and waved his arms around to clear the air.

He put his feet up on the desk and, taking a deep breath, fell to sleep quickly.


End file.
